7 canciones
by Sehira Kikyo
Summary: Estas van dedicadas a siete chicas con su respectiva pareja


**Hola… esta vez si me tarde en subir la conti pero aquí ya les dejo el tercer capitulo **

**Les pido que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto mis sueños son recurrentes…, Aclaración: **_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mi si no a Level-5.**_

**La verdad estoy un poquis atajada de mi PC y la internet se corta de rato en rato**

**Y como mis sueños son recurrentes, estoy escribiendo otro fic que es de mi imaginación y no de uno de mis sueños, si quieren pueden ir a verlo esta un poco mas avanzado, OLAS DEL MAR, SENTIMIENTOS SIN MENCIONAR pero no me olvidare de este fic así que les dejo el tercer capi**

**¡Dejen comentarios!**

CAP.3 La ciencia del amor

-Victoria…-los tres quedaron aun más sorprendidos

-Hola chicos Cuánto tiempo sin veros

-Victoria, Tu y…- Mark estaba boquiabierto

-Tu y…- Jordán igual

-Harley…-Xavier mas aun

-Vamos chicos no es para tanto…-Tori estaba algo, que digo algo, estaba mas que roja.

-¿Como que no es para tanto? Ya son tres con ellos…- Jordán estaba medio que quería desmayarse.

Esperen, Xavier había pensado en lo que dijo Jordán:

"_**¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Ya son tres con ellos…"**_

Eso era interesante "Tres" quería decir, Celia y Axel estaban…ENAMORADOS, pero seria dos parejas entonces, Marian y Jude estaban ENAMORADOS también, Jordán era un genio pero ¿el se habría dado cuenta? *Xavier pensó esto en unos 3 segundos, no me pregunten por que*

-El tiene razón, es muy importante, que primero sean amigos y luego pasen a eso de ser novios- Mark no dejaba la boca abierta

-¿Como es que…?-Mark estaba algo tenso

-Vengan se los explicaremos- Todos se fueron a la plaza que estaba al doblar la esquina de la mansión.

-Miren suponemos que no conocen aun…

-¿Qué no conocemos que?-Mark si que estaba confundido

-Explíquenos como llegaron a ser novios-Xavier tomaba algo de interés en la pareja

-Es la ciencia del amor-Tori parecía estar en lo mas profundo de los ojos de Harley

-¿Cómo?-Mark estaba cada vez mas enredado

-La ciencia del amor, una ciencia que se conoce en la escuela de la vida-Harley también estaba perdido en los ojos de su novia

-¿Escuela de la vida?- Mark estaba cada vez mucho pero mucho mas enredado

-Una etapa que vamos a pasar ¿Cierto?- Xavier entendía muchas cosas gracias a Jordán

-Cierto Xavier

-¿Algo como un Helado?-Sabrán quien izo esa pregunta

-No, algo como el mar…- También sabrán quien dijo eso

-Tú – señalando a Jordán- deja de hablar de helado y tú- mirando a los ojos de su novio y poniendo una cara tierna- deja de hablar del mar por un momento, es como…

-Como un nuevo amanecer, se te abren los ojos

-Es lo mas hermoso, algo de lo que nadie se escapa- Ambos se miraban tan tiernamente

-¿Cómo reconocemos cuando estamos Enamorados?-Xavier, como ya dije se interesaba mas en el asunto

-Fácil, para los chicos es…

-Esperen que no entendí ni jota- Mark no entendía nada además nadie le izo caso

-Veamos Mark yo te explicare a ti y tu Harley explícaselo a los chicos.

-Con Tori y Mark-

-A ver Mark, como te lo explico…

-¡Con Futbol!

-¡Eso! Veamos, que haces cuando ves un balón de soccer

-Ganas de jugar, me emociona lo que podría pasar con nuevos contrincantes, además hago nuevos amigos y aprendo más.

-Muy bien ahora para un jugador una chica es como un balón de soccer

-¿Les da ganas de patearlas?

-¡No! A mi Harley no me patea

-Entonces, ¿les da ganas de jugar con ellas?

-¡Tampoco! Mira te EMOCIONAS al verla, podrían pasar NUEVAS cosas con ella, APRENDES lo que le gusta a ella y así ya sabes como complacerla y sabes como es ella y aun mejor ya sabes como conquistarla, cuando la ves te revolotean mariposas en el estomago y tienes ganas de abrazarla…

-¡A! Sigo sin entender…

Caída estilo anime de parte de Tori.

-Aun así no estamos para eso, Jude, Axel y Caleb están muy extraños

-¿Cómo extraños?

-Es para eso que vinimos aquí

-Cuéntame todo…

Mientras Mark le cuenta todo a Tori, Harley explica a Jordán y Xavier.

-Bien, comencemos…Cuando estas enamorado…

-Espera, ¿no tienes un helado? –Jordán como siempre con lo de los helados *yo hubiera echo la misma pregunta*

Caída estilo anime.

-Dime ¿¡Por que había de tener uno!

-Perdona, ¿les parece ir a comprar unos?

-Estoy a favor – yo apoyaría también, bien hecho Xavier

- Vale. Además ustedes ya entendieron, corramos por que si Tori nos ve... uyyy

-Cuanto tiempo están de novios exactamente

-¿Cuanto crees?

-¡Me muero de hambre! y están 4 semanas

-Como lo sabes

Xavier pensaba que era muy interesante que Jordán siempre acierte en esas cosas, acaso Jordán lo sabia todo y no quería contárselo a nadie o es simplemente una coincidencia, mientras corrían:

-Jordán espera- se detuvieron en la heladería- como supiste que estaban 4 semanas

-No lo se- viendo a los chicos- ¿de que los quieren?

-Para mi uno de Limón – Al surfista le gustaba lo amargo

- Jordán en serio ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo se, me llego a la mente, de que lo quieres, yo invito.

-Fresa, pero no creo que te haya venido así de la nada, que adivines siempre lo que pasa con las parejas.

-Uno de Limón, uno de Fresa y uno de Chocolate por favor.

-Déjalo Xavier, por lo menos hasta que termine de comer su helado, y no lo distraigas por que es la primera vez que invita.

- Vale are caso a tu consejo- Vieron a Jordán recibir los tres helados y luego los pago.

-Gracias, tomen chicos- Entrego el de Limón a Harley, el de Fresa a Xavier y el se quedo con el de Chocolate.

-Deberíamos ir de una vez, Tori se enojara…- Harley estaba algo preocupado

-Conociendo a Mark, tardara un rato-Dijo pensando el pelirrojo

-Quedémonos aquí un rato-Jordán comía felizmente su helado

-Hay- dijo suspirando Harley- el helado, los frescos y las sodas de limón me recuerdan a Tori

- Si que estas enamorado de ella.

-Desde cuando exactamente te enamoraste de Tori

-Pues ¿Cuándo crees?

-No se-Xavier estaba perdido

-Desde que la conociste según me dijeron-Jordán estaba aun distraído

-Dos días después de que estuve viajando en la caravana relámpago

-Acertaste, de nuevo, dime como lo sabes Jordán-Xavier estaba sorprendido

-Me viene a la mente

-Vamos Jordán deja de ocultar tu secreto

-No tengo ningún secreto

-Ya se izo tarde vamos chicos

-Pasaron 10 minutos

-Tori ya se debió cansar

Los tres corrieron de la heladería hasta la plaza donde tendrían que estar, estaba a unas calles de la heladería así que no se tardaron más de 7 minutos

-Que bien, justo a tiempo

-Tienes razón, por suerte ya llegamos

-Díganme por que no trajimos mas helado- de pronto de lo lejos vinieron a Mark y a Tori viniendo

-Harley a que no sabes lo que me conto Mark

-Que pasa mi sirena

-Pues…

Así estuvieron hablando y aclararon por que estaban espiando, también contaron todo sobre Axel, Celia Marian y Jude.

Más que todo Xavier se moría de ganas por mostrar sus sospechas aunque no estaba seguro del todo, pero que debía hacer.

Eran como las 6.37 y las estrellas estaban ya brillando en el cielo.

-Chicos debimos estar en casa de Jude hace 1 hora

-Cierto, ¿nos acompañan?

-Quisiéramos pero…-Tori se mostraba triste

-Miren nuestros padres viajaron y nos dejaron a cargo de muchos guardaespaldas-Harley les explico

-Si empezaron a mandarme e-mails, debemos irnos

-Les dejamos nuestros números- ambos les dieron sus números a los jugadores y viceversa

-Estaremos en contacto amigos, nos vemos

-Si, adiós…- la pareja se alejaba mientras que el surfista abrazaba tiernamente a su "Sirena".

-Llamare a Marian para decirle que ya estamos aquí- marco el numero de su hermana y espero unos minutos-/_Marian… si lo siento, nos encontramos con alguien… no te preocupes estamos afuera… vale…/_

_-_ ¿que te dijo?

-Nos recibirán…

-Bien…- de pronto abrieron la puerta de la gran mansión y salió un hombre mayor.

-¿Usted es Mark Evans?

-Si

-Pasen por favor…- el hombre abrió la puerta para que los jugadores pasaran.

Era una casa muy grande y lujosa, Jordán parecía algo cómodo en esa mansión y también Xavier parecía cómodo.

-Pasen por favor- señalaba detrás de las gradas, un cuarto - entren por allí y luego al salo n Nº6 allí se encuentran.

-Gracias – los tres siguieron las indicaciones y por lo visto, la sala era inmensa las luces estaban apagadas y había un televisor inmenso por delante, pero también se veía un sofá inmenso donde por lo visto estaban los 4 viendo una película, donde se veía a una chica caminando por la playa las olas tocaban sus pies, de pronto empezó a recordar como un chico daba un beso a otra joven y termino con una lagrima derramada. Las luces se encendieron, una voz conocida hablo:

-Bien, ¿ahora que película nos toca?- era la voz de Yuuto

-Crepúsculo, una historia muy romantica-Haruna nombro la película

-Bien vamos por mas palomitas- era el joven delantero

-Donde estará mí…- viendo al castaño- Mark ya llegaste…

Todos se pararon y vieron a los tres jóvenes que estaban parados en la puerta de la sala.

* * *

**Giana: Bien aquí termina el tercer capitulo y como siempre estoy algo cansada junto a mi gato, tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible el cuarto capitulo:**

**UNA NOCHE, UN JUEGO Y DOS PAREJAS.**

**Y gracias por tomar mis fics en cuenta aunque soy nueva en esto gracias por leer.**

**¿Previews?**


End file.
